White Horse
by horrorcentralPoM
Summary: Everyone knows you don't challenge Rico, but one night someone does, and it changes everything! People are guilty, People are not guilty, and one person is responsible for everything!
1. rapped

H: well I've been working on pool of dreams for a long while now, and this idea hit me while writing it… so don't blame me if it's bad… I bet you it is…

Word count: 588

* * *

Chapter 1: rape!

**Rico's pov**

It was late at night. I was in the base with skippa, walski, and private. I felt like I needed to get out, and have some fresh air. Private seemed to notice my gaze, and turned to skipper. "Skippa I think Rico's wants to go outside" private said to our officer. "Um… well" skipper began, but Kowalski cut him off. "sir it actually might be a good idea, and it will give Rico some time to relax after that training…" he said. I winced as I remembered the tough training exercise.

"Alright fine… your cal Rico" he said as he looked at me. I jumped up, and shouted "woohoo!", and ran toward the entrance in a hurry to leave…

~ (I went shopping and stuff, and came down an alleyway now…)

* * *

I looked at the walls as I walked when suddenly the lights went out. I looked around in the dark seeing no sign of anything, but then there's a crash. My look, I'm sure; turned frightened. Then I felt something go past me. I turned around, but the thing was gone. Then it came again. I let out a little whimper as something wrapped around my neck. Then it pressed its back against me. I felt it giving off a huge amount of heat. Then a tongue came onto my neck. It was cold and slippery.

The arms wrapped around me tighter, and I felt myself gasping for breath. Then the person shoved me to the ground with a large amount of force. I tried getting back up, but the person shoved me down. They got on top of me, and I couldn't push them off. They were too heavy. I struggled under the person again; trying to call for help. They put something around my beak, and I couldn't scream anymore.

The person dragged their arm down my face, and to my waist. Then they took my flippers, and forced me to wrap them around them. They shifted our positions so I was sitting up more. Then the freak kissed me roughly. I can't tell for how long, but I couldn't get away from them. They pushed against me as well. They suddenly stopped kissing me, and pushed me down again. They held my flippers down with strong force.

I could tell what is going to go on now, and I was right… I could feel the pain enter me as I tried to scream again. But I could not with the stuff wrapped around my beak. Then they started slamming in and out of me. I picked a bad idea going down an alleyway…

Then finally after you had your expulsion you let me go, and left the alleyway. I stared up at the sky with its star lights glowing brightly.

If I had one wish… I wish I knew who that was…..

* * *

H: pretty bad huh? Yeah I know it just hit me while writing chapter 7 for pool of dreams… oh well. So who do you guys think it is?


	2. the beginning

**H: **well I guess some people like this sucky story…. Can anyone guess at all? Seriously…

**Creepy author's voice:** hello I'm her guidance helper. I happen to be a special character on the show… anyway please comment on what appears to be our most suckish story ever!

Chapter 2: the beginning

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Rico slowly got up from lying in the alleyway for several minutes. He picked up his stuff he had got from the store, and slowly trudged home. He wondered if he should tell skipper… maybe skipper could help him catch the culprit. But it was too late at night- he would have to wait till dawn. And so he traveled back to central park zoo, and came into his habitat. He went to sleep, and planned on how he was going to tell skipper the tragic thing that happened that night…

**~ (dawn)**

Rico opened his eyes to the sound of skipper blowing the ear horn. He wished he could just forget what happened, but then the culprit could do it again? But what if the culprit finds out he told, and tries something. Maybe it just wasn't worth the risk. Rico sadly stood at roll call, and did not pay attention to training. Skipper became quite suspicious of Rico's new behavior.

Skipper called Rico to attention, and told private and Kowalski to get snow cones. Skipper stared at Rico, and waited for him to tell what was on his mind. Rico; however, did not say a single word… not that he could say it very well anyway. Rico just stared back at skipper, and skipper did not like this. "Well Rico what's wrong with you?" skipper asked him. Rico straightened up, and smiled- trying to fake being happy.

"Rico don't try to fake it…" skipper said to him as he put a reassuring flipper on his shoulder. Rico flinched at the contact, and turned away from him. Skipper tilted his head- quite confused by Rico's sudden reaction to his touch. "Rico you can tell me anything" skipper said. Rico looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Skipper thought a bit, and suddenly a light bulb stuck. He ran into Kowalski's lab, and picked up a white board, and a maker and eraser.

He came back to Rico with the items, and handed them to him. He took them, and began drawing on one. He turned the board back around. Since they couldn't read; Rico drew pictures instead. Skipper studied the picture closely. "You went to the store…" skipper said. Rico nodded his head, and began drawing something else. "You went down an alleyway" skipper said.

Rico nodded again, and finally drew the last picture. In the last picture it showed him being mutilated in the alleyway by a person with a question mark on it. "Wait a sec you mean…?" skipper said utterly shocked. Rico sadly nodded his head, and said- "me get rapped". Skipper was in complete shock, and quickly pulled Rico into a hug. Rico hugged skipper as well, and silently cried on his shoulder. "Its okay Rico I'll find out who did this…" skipper said.

Rico smiled at him, and saluted him. Skipper smiled, and saluted back.

**~( they gathered everyone in one room)**

"What are we to be doing here!" Julian asked impatiently. The other zoo animals, kitka, Fred, Marlene, the lemurs, Kowalski, private, and Antonio were gathered in the zoonvier shop. Rico and skipper were currently not there. Marlene leaned in to whisper to Kowalski and private. "Do you guys have any idea why we're here" she said a little too loud to where the other animals were now looking at them. "No skipper said only he and Rico could know for now…" Kowalski answered. The others thought if it was so secret that only skipper and Rico could know than they wanted to know.

Suddenly the door opened, and in came skipper with a tie and a briefcase. "Nice briefcase skipper" Marlene said. Skipper held up his flipper. "Flattering will get you nowhere in this case doll face" skipper said as he opened the briefcase. "What case?" Marlene asked. "The case of my client in which all of you are a suspect!" skipper snapped glaring at everyone one of them. "What's the case about?" private asked. "Rico please come in!" skipper said to the closed door. Rico came in, and stood next to skipper.

"Now my client has claimed a case in which one of you is guilty!" skipper yelled at them. "Rico is prosecuting us?" Kowalski asked. "No I'm prosecuting the person- Rico's just the witness…" skipper said. "Oh well what happened" Kowalski asked. "My client… Rico has been harmed greatly by one of you, and I intended to find out who!" skipper said. "What kind of harm; he looks completely fine!" Kowalski said back. "No not psychical harm- emotional harm… something that will never go out of someone's mind ever- for the rest of their life's…" skipper said. "What kind of emotional harm?" Kowalski asked with a glare. "You may want to cover any child's ears" skipper said. Everyone instantly covered Mort and private's ears. "My client has been rapped…."

**H: **well what do you think about the newest sucky chapter?

**Creepy author's voice: **thank you for reading, and please review…


	3. Blame on the 1st

H: welcome to page 3 of white horse. Some people are going to be blamed… *cough* Kowalski *cough*…. Man terrible cough huh?

**Creepy author's voice: **yeah that was one terrible cough… anyway I have a feeling it's going to be Kowalski… so enjoy! Remember it's not the first person you think of…. Or is it?

* * *

Chapter 3: blame on the 1st!

**3****rd**** person's pov**

"W-what… rapped?" Marlene said quite surprised. "Yes" skipper said. "By who?" Marlene asked. "That's what I'm going to figure out!" skipper snapped. "Now I want all of you to line up in a single line" skipper responded. Everyone quickly lined up in a line eager to find out who did that, and to get them out of town before they do it again. "So who do you think did it skipper?" Marlene asked him as he looked her over. "Well my first guess is…" skipper said as he turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski!" he said while walking up to the tall penguin.

"Yes sir?" Kowalski said. "You're up first… sit down on that chair!" skipper said as he pointed to a chair. The chair was set up in the middle of the room with a spotlight above it. Kowalski did not hesitate to sit down in the chair. "Tell me exactly where you were that night!" skipper yelled at Kowalski.

"With you and private in the base sir…" Kowalski said with a confused gaze. "Oh right…" skipper said thinking a bit. "Any other questions sir?" Kowalski asked with a raised eyebrow. "Uh yes did you notice anyone leave the zoo when you were on night watch business?" skipper asked. "Yes there were three Fred, Antonio, and Julian…" Kowalski answered. "Looks like we have our next suspects! Sorry for accusing you Kowalski…" skipper said as he turned to the others. "No problem skipper…" Kowalski said as he joined the others in the line again.

Skipper looked them over, and said- "ring-tail's next!".

* * *

H: this chapter was the shortest, but that was because Kowalski was with skipper and private the whole time, and he was the only one on night watch…

**Creepy author's voice: **thank you for reading, and a special thanks to Layra and TheSkySpiritsTalentShow for their reviews! You girls (I think) rock!


	4. Julian's concern, and a spy!

H: hey everyone I'm back with this story again! Now the reason I didn't continue this is because I had a special plan for it, and now it's set to happen so look out for the new clues as to who did it! XD

Chapter 4: Julian's concern and the new spy!

**3****rd**** person's pov**

* * *

"Yes mister bossy penguin?" Julian asked from the crowd cheerfully. "Well you're awful cheery for this case…" Skipper said while giving a suspicious look to Julian. "Yes, but what happened?" Julian asked. "ring-tail did you even hear what I said?" Skipper asked. "Yes the throw-upe penguin was thee violated and stuff…" Julian answered. "Hmm then why are you so happy?" Skipper asked. "Because I am to be knowing who did it!" Julian proclaimed. "You do? Tell me now!" Skipper yelled at him.

"Well sort a to be knowing" Julian said as Skipper squeezed his fur. "It is being between the small penguin, the girl penguin, the squirrel, and the wolf guy" Julian said. "Why them?" Skipper asked. "Because it's always the innocent ones!" Julian says and turns back to his group of lemurs. "The innocent ones…" Skipper repeated.

"Okay then Private you first" Skipper said. "What do I say sir?" Private asked in his cheerful innocent tone. "I know you were with us, but out of all these people who do you think are most innocent?" Skipper asked. "Um Fred, Crystal, Wolgan, Kitka, Marlene, Me, Kowalski, Maurice, and Mort" Private answered. "Okay thanks" Skipper said as he patted the little penguin. "No problem sir!" Private said as he returned into the crowd.

"Okay then…" Skipper tried saying, but then a creak reached their ears. "Boys it seems we have a spy on our hands…" Skipper said to them as he looked at the vent…

H: who is the spy? Still who did it? Why is Julian so cheerful? Why is Private so cheerful? What is going on? Why am I asking you people?


	5. Level One

H: Sorry for the very long update readers! Anyway I have many issues right now. One I just got proposed to 4 days ago. Two my cat still has run away, and I can't find her. Three my best friends are all in similar problems except Vivian's pregnant. And lastly I am stuck with ideas! Oh but I have my sister -Buffy helping me on this story…

Tara: Hey everyone I'm glad to help! :D

Chapter 5: Level One

**3****rd**** person's pov**

"Now let's see where to go from here…" Skipper said while rubbing his flipper under his chin. "Skipper what about the spy?" Kowalski asked. "Go track him down Kowalski… I'll find out our culprit" Skipper says. Kowalski nodded as he started off toward the vent openings. "Anyway next is Wolgan" Skipper says. A black and white wolf comes forward from the crowd. "Yes sir?" he says. "Now where were you this night?" Skipper asks. "I was at the park sleeping in my den" Wolgan answers.

"Hmm okay, and was your sister with you?" Skipper asks. "Uh no she was at the store in the city" Wolgan answered. "Hmm so you were completely alone?" Skipper asks. "No I had Casey with me…" Wolgan answered. "I'm watching you…" Skipper says as he glares at him. "Okay?" He says.

~ (In the vent with the spy and Kowalski)

Kowalski slowly climbed through the different sections of the vent. He heard movement, and said- "Anyone there?". There was clawing noises, and then someone put a arm over his beak. He tried to yell for help, but the attacker pulled him off into another vent section…

~ (In the back room with Rico- 14 minutes after vent scene)

Rico was drinking some orange soda when suddenly the vent busted open, and Kowalski fell down. Rico stood up shocked, and came over to Kowalski. Kowalski was unmoving, and had blood trickle down his face, and there was also white stuff covering him. Rico recognized the stuff to be seed. He picked Kowalski up into his flippers, and set him down onto the chair. Well one thing was for sure in Rico's mind: It was not Kowalski, but whoever it was wasn't just after him…

H: Oh did you see I added a twist to the story!? Whoever was in the vent is the culprit… but who was?

Tara: Find out later in the story! :P


	6. The Culprit is Revealed!

Chapter 6: The Culprit is revealed!

**3****rd**** person pov**

"walski wake up!" Rico shouted to the scientist. The door opened, and Skipper and Marlene were standing in it. "Rico what's going on in here?" Skipper asked. Rico turned to them holding the fainted scientist in his flippers. "Oh my god Kowalski!" Skipper shouted while coming over to him. Kowalski stirred lightly in Rico's flippers then pushed away from him. Kowalski fell onto the ground, but his eyes were still not open. Rico leaned down to pick him back up, but Kowalski said- "Leave me alone!". The others squeezed into the room after they heard Kowalski yell. "Kowalski it's okay it's your friends" Skipper spoke. Kowalski shivered, and whispered- "I have no friends…". The others were confused.

"I've had this game go on long enough this is pure medical craziness!" Skipper shouted to the group. "Wait wasn't Kowalski checking on the spy? Doesn't that mean the spies the culprit?" Kitka said. "Kitka you're a genius!" Skipper said. "Well uh thanks…" Kitka replied. "But I can't risk sending someone after them… they'd just harm them" Skipper said. Rico bent down to pick Kowalski up again, but Kowalski whispered something very mysterious- "I thought we were friends…". Skipper's eyes narrowed. "Hmm that's very useful" Skipper said. Suddenly they could hear a nervous squeaky voice. It was Mort's, and he said- "Is the sciency penguin going to be okay?".

"Yes Mort if he wakes up soon…" Skipper said looking back to the scientist who shivered in Rico's flippers. "Oh I don't think he will be…" a voice said to them. They looked around, but could not locate the source of the voice. "Where are you; you sicko!" Skipper yelled. "I'm closer than you think… Skippah" came a small British voice. Everyone turned to look at the door they came through.

There stood Private. He had a sinister grin, and that spark of psychoticness in his eyes. "Private how could you?!" Skipper yelled. "A simple answer Skippah. You all think I'm too small or I'm too young! Heck I never told you this, but I've been in prison before! And FYI I'm not 18… I'm 34" he answered. Everyone was shocked. "How could you be older than me?!" Skipper asked. "Because I am… you think you're so tough Skippah… well you walked into my trap!" he laughed. They all looked up, and suddenly nets came down on all of them but Rico and Kowalski.

"Oh and Skippah… you're right I'm not British I was faking it…" he spoke with a deep accent all of a sudden. "How could you do this?!" Skipper asked. "Simple I'm looking for someone to take my interest away… and I've already found them" Private said while walking toward Rico and Kowalski.

Rico backed away while still firmly gripping Kowalski. He knew that he wasn't talking about him, but instead the scientist crying in his flippers. But Private had cornered them against the wall. Rico stood densfensivly. "Stay away!" Rico said to him. "You get away from them Private!" Skipper shouted to them. "Oh I wouldn't worry too much about them…" Private said.

Then Private pressed a button, and chains came out of the wall, and strapped Rico against it. "Now I want my prize" Private said, and then he placed his flippers on Kowalski's shoulders. Kowalski suddenly picked up the sense of the familiar flippers, and screamed while trying to hold onto Rico as Private tried pulling him off. Rico tried to hold onto Kowalski himself, but the screaming was very hard to endure.

"Don't touch him!" Skipper yelled, and tried getting out of the net….

H: I'm going to stop it there… oh no what will they do? Private's not British? Private's the rapist? Will they save Kowalski?!


End file.
